1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flash gas venting and flame arresting apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for venting flash gas from a vessel or system and arresting the flame associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a variety of industrial applications, vessels and/or systems containing combustible fluids which are susceptible to spontaneous ignition are utilized. For example, vessels or systems containing air under pressure which are susceptible to hydrocarbon contamination and spontaneous ignition are common. Generally, vessels and conduit systems downstream of air compressors slowly accumulate oil therein in spite of oil filters and other safeguards being used. When the air-hydrocarbon ratio reaches a certain level, spontaneous combustion can take place which produces a flame front and the generation of hot flash gas. As a result, the pressure within the vessel or system dramatically increases causing rupture, explosions and/or other damage. The ignition of hydrocarbon-air mixtures in closed vessels or systems can be spontaneous, or it can be caused by overheating of equipment parts or the like whereby the combustible mixture is exposed to high temperatures.
While numerous safety shut-down devices have been developed and utilized for preventing the formation of combustible air-hydrocarbon mixtures in closed vessels or systems, such devices are subject to failure and/or being bypassed by operating personnel and flash gas explosions and damage have still taken place.
Thus, there is a need for apparatus which can be utilized with a vessel or system which is subject to the formation and/or the ignition of a combustible gas therein whereby in the event such a gas forms and/or ignites, the flash gas generated and flame associated therewith are vented from the vessel or system, the flame is arrested and the risk of injury to personnel and equipment is minimized.